w14fandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Fairhope
Bruce Fairhope (commonly called Bruce) is a character in Week 14 created by User:Kirkland22. Appearances *Week 14 RPG *Bruce Fairhope – The Days Before Group 13 *Bruce Fairhope – The Days After Group 13 Background Bruce Fairhope was born in a small town in the Chicago area called Hinsdale in 2003. He spent his entire childhood growing up in the Chicago area, living in nearby cities such as Naperville, Elmhurst, and Wheaton. In 2021, he went to Concordia University in Oak Park, Illinois, where he received his degree in insurance broking. He received a job at Willis Group Holdings, and worked in the Sears Tower (which in 2009 was renamed the Willis Tower). Mid-Outbreak & Joining Group 13 In 2026, when the zombie epidemic struck, Bruce retreated to his parents' home in rural Plainfield, Illinois. The city of Chicago quickly deteriorated as the population became infected, and many surrounding cities were lead to a downfall. Later in 2026, Bruce decided to search the city for survivors, with hopes of rescuing them from the infected and leading them to a temporarily safe home. He began this in May 2026, and continued until August. Inside the Sears Tower on August 18, Bruce found himself trapped in a secret room, unable to escape after a zombie swarm. The secret room was never found by the zombies until Bruce had left the tower with Group 13. Bruce lasted almost two weeks in the secret room, living off of the small amount of food and water that was stored in the room in case of an emergency. He was the only non-infected living human inside the tower before Group 13 arrived. On his final day in the tower, he left the room after hearing the presence of Group 13. He was going to make an effort to crawl his way out of the building now that he knew other humans were inside. He ran down one of the stairwells, having to fight off zombies as he ran. He heard shots being fired on this stairwell, and he saw a Group 13 member forcing his way through the zombies with a gun. Bruce grabbed onto the Group 13 member named Kirkland, happy to see him. From here, Bruce went down a path that probably saved him from certain death in the tower – He would now be traveling with Group 13. Sadly, less than an hour after this, Kirkland was killed on the top floor of the tower. Bruce saw it as his duty to take the position in Group 13 of the late Kirkland, avenging his death. Minutes after Kirkland's death, the tower collapsed and Group 13 narrowly escaped from certain death. Leaving Group 13 & Post-Group 13 Life After spending several weeks in Group 13, Bruce and his friends Chad and Cayla chose to leave the group to lead a more peaceful and free-of-war life. They flew to Chad and Cayla's old hometown of Shreveport, Louisiana, having a minor plane crash upon landing. During their time in the city, a gang of thieves began to ravage the town, and eventually, after a conflict with several gang members, Bruce, Chad and Cayla were pursued. Bruce was shot in the shoulder and the hip, before another shootout occurred, in which Chad was killed. Bruce and Cayla managed to get away without death. Bruce was active in trying to detain the remaining thieves who were eventually found north of Shreveport. Two of the thieves managed to successfully get away, and Bruce called off his mission to track them down. After the conflicts and tragedies Bruce had to experience, he and Cayla moved into a home near Bossier City and settled into a peaceful life as he had planned. The two were last mentioned getting engaged and becoming teachers at a nearby school. Personality Bruce is a somewhat shy, modest, and likable man. During his time in Group 13, he was a brave fighter and pilot who reached out to help the group while maintaining somewhat low-key. He is generally skilled with a gun and with flying planes, but prefers not to have to do these things. Bruce was characterized as nice and likable by the rest of Group 13. Category:In-Universe Category:Character Category:Incomplete